


A Midnight Dance

by Thegaylawyer



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Byleth cant dance, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Seteth teaches him how
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23775658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thegaylawyer/pseuds/Thegaylawyer
Summary: SO this thing was originally for a roleplay on Discord. It was originally written on Valentine's day for a dance the owers of the sever held. I played Seteth, but the person whom RPed Byleth couldn't write for the event, so I took it into my own hands and wrote both parts, hence the weird styleAlso, this has been sitting in my Drive folder since February but I'm only now gaining the courage to post it oops-
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth & Seteth, My Unit | Byleth/Seteth
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	A Midnight Dance

The night had barely begun before Seteth found his way to the balcony. The festivals the monastery put on were fine, but they always messed with him. When approached by both church officials and students alike, he simply lied and said it was just the people who bugged him, then he would shoo whomever it was off so he could continue to be alone. The dances were the worst for him. He got all dressed up in proper priest regalia and showed up just to start the festivities and the traditions, then he would slowly make his way out, not even dancing once. The balcony in the darkness often calmed his mind and distracted him from everything that went on. He could just pretend that everything was fine, just for a singular moment. The cold nighttime air washed over him as he leaned on the railing that separated himself from the open air. He stared off-ward into the land as if both he and it didn’t exist

Byleth didn’t care much for dances either. Though he did quite enjoy the fun he got to have with costuming and seeing his students happy for a change was nice. Though, he couldn’t help but feel empty at these events. Everyone was so happy and thoroughly enjoying themselves, yet he was in the back often dreading being there. He thought everyone was so happy with the dancing and the festivities, well, until he caught Seteth sneaking away. Byleth sighed, yet smiled as he saw the older man seemingly rush away from the chaos of the school. What to do what to do. The only plausible answer was to follow him. He had no plans to stay anyways, so what harm could a little stalking do? 

So, the night was still dark and as cold as ever. Luckily, the layers Seteth wore somewhat shielded him from the freezing temperatures outside. It really wasn’t enough, however. There was still a chill that ran through the air was not kind to Seteth, as he grabbed his arms together. He could go back inside the monastery and do work by the fire, but he didn’t. Something about the night outside made him stay. It was almost as if the wind was calling him once more. It was telling him to stay outside and face the night, so that’s exactly what he did.

Byleth watched the man as he stared into the unknown. It was odd, seeing the normally busy and overworked man doing nothing. He was immediately suspicious of what was going on and decided to investigate the matter. His heels clicked against the stone tile as he walked farther and farther from the ballroom. The loud cheering and the music fading off into a meer echo as he did so. There he approached Seteth, completely unaware of the man’s presence. The navy haired lad walked beside him as he leaned back against the railing. “Beautiful night,” Byleth said with a very dull delivery

Seteth looked up from his slump to see the man beside him; his charming gaze seemingly staring right into his soul. He slightly laughed as he stared back out into the distance, “It very much is,” He commented, actually smiling slightly, “Though I don’t know why you are out here indulging it with me”

“Well,” Byleth responded, attempting to look at Seteth’s eyes, “I saw you wander off from the dance, and I wanted to know what was wrong. Also, I didn’t have anyone to dance with, so it made me being there quite pointless.” 

Seteth was somewhat shocked at the man’s remark. None of the students wanted a dance with their professor on this special occasion. How odd... “Oh, It’s just quieter out here,” Seteth lied, “It was getting too hectic for my personal liking in there.” Seteth turned to the man next to him, trying to hide both the colour and the smile on his face. “If you really wanted to dance you could have just asked,” He told the younger one. 

Byleth actually laughed slightly. Was he really that easy to read? It was a dumb idea to attempt to slide it in there, though I guess it ended him up in this situation, so it wasn’t *too* idiotic. “I actually don’t know how to dance,” Byleth admitted, a twinge if pink coming across his face. 

“Then let me instruct you, professor,” Seteth stated with full seriousness. Why was he being this bold? He knew it would end in failure so why would he try to make a move now. It was so idiotic of him, yet it made sense in his mind on how this would all play out.

“Please, Seteth,” Byleth cooed, “We are on a first-name basis, no need to call me by my title.”

“Alright, Byleth,” Seteth said, now getting a bit close to the man. Seteth carefully adjusted Byleth’s hands into the proper position as he took a stance to demonstrate. “I’ll lead.” 

Byleth became quite flustered at this response, and Seteth grabbing him didn’t much help. He didn’t know what he was feeling. Was it that panic sensation he felt earlier? It had to be different. He wasn’t in any serious danger. He was with a man whom he loved, and one that was seemingly holding him. It was… Pleasurable? That was the proper word for it. “Seteth,” He finally responded, his words quaking slightly, “Don’t you think we should head back to the ballroom?” 

“Nonsense,” He replied, “We are already out here, we are about to dance, so what good would it do us to head back? Also, forgive my incompetence with this matter. It’s been a good while since I’ve danced with anyone” 

“It’s fine,” Byleth stated somewhat panicked, “I'll just follow you”

Seteth took a deep breath as he guided Byleth in dancing. He was very unsure of himself with this whole thing. He was dancing with him. He couldn’t believe it. It had been so long without feeling this way that it put his mind at ease with him. 

Slowly but surely Byleth was able to figure the whole thing out as Seteth was quietly instructing him throughout the whole process. He danced around on the balcony with Seteth, his cape glittering in the moonlight. The echoing of the music from down the hall was still able to be heard from their location. 

As the night slowed down, so two did the couple and their dancing. Seteth held Byleth in his arms as they swayed side to side in the calm, atmospheric night. “That was fun,” Seteth said, gazing into Byleth’s eyes.

Byleth was mesmerized by the man. It didn’t feel real that he was being held by this man. Ut all seemed like one large dream the night he just had. Everything that had gone on just… Wasn’t real. Byleth needed to make a move that would seal this night in his mind. Byleth reached his gloved hand and held Seteth’s face. As he looked into his eyes, he promptly kissed him.

Seteth was taken aback by the sudden embrace, though he did fall into it. This night was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR SUFFERING WITH ME I have a TON of other fics that are in my Drive that I need to finish so expect more, I think
> 
> Also, daily reminder that Seteth should have been romanceable with M Byleth that's all I'm saying


End file.
